gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Ocean
The is a large ocean encircling the area of southern San Andreas depicted in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. It is located on the western coast of the United States of America. Description The ocean is shown as a large body of water that surrounds southern San Andreas. The ocean is explorable, similar to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, though with much more detail. To explore the ocean, the player has access to scuba suits and two submarines: the Submersible and the Kraken. While exploring the bottom of the ocean, the player may come across a number of places of interest, such as wrecks. In addition, in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, the Pacific Ocean features a detailed fauna, which includes the sharks existing in the original release. Near the shoreline, the player may encounter NPC-controlled boats as well. The water's visibility can also change, which decreases when the player dives deeper. Large pockets of sediment are also responsible for low visibility in certain areas. In the shoreline the ocean makes bays, inlets, small islands and beaches. Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, exploration of the ocean is not infinite; if the player travels too far out of the map's limits, their boat or plane's engine(s) will shut down, causing the vehicle to fall into the water. Leaving the vehicle and swimming will cause a shark to spawn and kill the player, with an indefinite amount of sharks spawning if the player manages to kill one. In Grand Theft Auto Online, travelling too far will almost instantly kill the player instead, due to the absence of sharks. Likewise, diving too deep with a submarine or a scuba suit will kill the player due to excessive pressure. Events of GTA V Outside rivers and canals in the middle of the state, the Pacific Ocean serves for swimming, scuba diving, and sea racing side-missions. A yacht is used to shoot porn out towards Del Perro Pier in the mission Daddy's Little Girl. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Daddy's Little Girl *The Merryweather Heist *Derailed *Monkey Business *The Third Way *Death at Sea (Strangers and Freaks mission) GTA Online *Chumash and Grab *Diamonds are for Trevor *Dry Docking *Method in the Madness Special Vehicle Work * Cleanup Op * Coast Guard Duty Places of Interest *Wrecked sea, air and land vehicles Inhabitants *Sharks *Fishes *Seagulls *Killer Whales *Dolphins *Humpback Whales Trivia *NPC-controlled vehicles, such as the Jets taking off from the Los Santos International Airport or seen flying in the enhanced edition, are not affected by the ocean limit. As such, they can travel indefinitely over the ocean; pursuing them in a vehicle will cause the player's vehicle to inevitably shut down while NPC-controlled vehicles remain active. *If the player uses the Skyfall cheat to fly further than the intended limit, the player will fall out of the sky and when it is attempted to be reactivated it will claim it has been but the player just spawns slightly underwater. Swimming any further will cause the player to die. *The bottom of the ocean does not exist. Attempts to reach it with glitches or using a submarine will be flaunted by either having the player teleport back to the shore or having the game crashing. If the Invincibility cheat is used in an attempt to reach it, at a certain point it will be deactivated, and attempts to reactivate it will result in a message appearing stating that the cheat 'cannot be used right now.' ru:Тихий океан uk:Тихий океан Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Stubs Category:Geography Category:Geography in GTA V Category:Bodies of water